


This Isn't The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Broken Heart, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fem!Karushuu, Gakushuu has a ponytail because EFFICIENCY, Gakushuu uses GTFO, Genderbend, Humour, I should be sleeping but instead I'm making these tags, Karma is a movie addict because CANON INFORMATION WOO, Karma is such a dork but Gakushuu lowkey is too so it's okay, Karma uses HOTNESS, LMAO CANON INFORMATION STRIKES AGAIN, Like you think I'm exaggerating but I'm really not, Right so I drew Fem!Karma and she looked exactly like Scarlett Johansson, So basically just imagine Black Widow but a hell of a lot gayer, TBH I think Karma is the most gay of them all, This Is A Huge Mistake, This is just all angsty gayness, This might get really intense at some point??, We're all basically just singing away our self-esteem issues, What does that say about my life, Yeah they're gonna get some bants going, i'm sorry i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we were to shatter your heart into pieces, we could gaze upon the shards and realise that it's not the first time this has happened, is it?"</p><p>Asano Gakushuu had always had issues. Sure, her looks and grades were perfect, and there was certainly no haste for her earn money, but there were still problems and flaws, gnawing away at her mind. </p><p>In an all-girls boarding school for only the rich and privileged, Akabane Karma is tasked with removing those issues, and smoothing out the bumps. Really, it should've been easy, but the brokenhearted can't fix a heart of their kind. </p><p>At least, not simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a wild ride. Trust me, I actually planned this one.
> 
> \+ This is a bad idea but I can't stick to just one story and my one-shots weren't working out. Also, AO3 was about to delete this draft, and I couldn't bear the thought of having to input all the information again.

There was a girl. She looked to be Gakushuu's age, but there was something about her eyes, and the way they shone. Locks of fire fell around her shoulders, draping around her ears and over her forehead, halting just above her eyebrows.

Gakushuu's eyes were wide as she gazed over the other girl's features. She wasn't sure if it was the beauty of anonymity drawing her in, or the brilliant embers lit up behind her amber irises. This mystery girl didn't look kind, and 'pretty' was not a word that could do her appearance full justice. 'Striking' was more like it.

But still, she didn't look kind. Gakushuu's mother had always said that this boarding school would set her up with a kind girl - an older sister - to show her the twists and turns of life's labyrinth. This girl did not look kind. She did not look like an older sister.

Something in Gakushuu's head told her to turn away, but it was her eyes, and the smirk playing on her lips. However, something in her heart told her to stay.

Maybe this girl wasn't kind, but maybe Gakushuu didn't need kind. In fact, Gakushuu _knew_ that she didn't need kind, or soft, or docile.

Wild; bright; exciting. That was what Gakushuu wanted. That was what Gakushuu needed.

And that's what Gakushuu would get.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Gakushuu get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter probably seems pretty OOC, but I'll be changing the way they act as they become closer and stuff, haha

Each of the first years was assigned to a third year, who would be their roommate. The objective of the third year was to simply guide their chosen first year through the school; introduce them to teachers, show them to their classrooms, help with their homework, etc.

 

However, all Gakushuu had to do was take one look at her upperclassman to know that she wouldn’t be receiving any of the aforementioned guidance.

 

Akabane Karma - as Gakushuu had found her name to be - was, at that very moment, simply hanging upside down from their shared wardrobe by her knees. Her ruby red, jaw-length hair was swept away from her face by gravity, and a nonchalant, yet somewhat smug smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

 

Meanwhile, Gakushuu was unpacking her suitcase and being a respectful young woman - certainly _not_ staring at the older girl and wondering just what mythical force was keeping her skirt from displaying Akabane’s… undergarments.

 

Before poor Gakushuu’s face could be set on fire by some mildly indecent thoughts, a voice - one with a lilt that still felt unfamiliar - called through the room to where Gakushuu stood. “Asano-chan, would you be a sweetheart and do me a favour?” Gakushuu’s eyes widened, then she thought it over for a moment or two. While Akabane may have been incredibly sarcastic and lazy, she was still Gakushuu’s upperclassman, and so it was obligatory for Gakushuu to treat her with respect.

 

“Of course, Akabane-senpai,” she replied with a polite nod, “what is it?” Akabane’s lips stretched to form a grin, and she lifted he finger from where it had been trailing the ground to point over at her bedside table. 

 

“My DS.” Gakushuu looked to where Akabane was pointing and, sure enough, there sat a blue DS, plugged into the socket beside Akabane’s desk lamp. It wasn’t set too far from the wardrobe, but it was far enough that even Akabane’s long arms couldn’t quite reach it.

 

A DS was a rather strange thing for someone of Akabane’s age and status. Well, she had already defied the stereotypes for both of those things, considering her youthful face and the quite frankly _appalling_ way she wore her uniform. Akabane seemed to have completely refused the idea of buttoning her shirt all the way up, and her wide collar caused her bow to flop down randomly. Fortunately for Gakushuu’s sanity, Akabane didn’t seem to enjoy the idea of exposing her long, thin legs, so at least her skirt length met the school standard, though her cotton socks slumped around mid-calf, revealing blue and purple bruises down her shins.

 

“Asano-chan?” Akabane spoke up, and it was then that Gakushuu realised she’d lost herself in her thoughts. She jumped in surprise, then attempted to move, though she froze under the curious gaze of Akabane. After a moment or two of silence passed, Akabane reached out her hand, placed it on Gakushuu’s back, and then pushed her gently closer towards the DS.

 

“My apologies, Akabane-senpai,” Gakushuu dipped her head, taking the small device in her hand, “I quite forgot myself.” She bowed fully then, holding the DS out towards Akabane, who was stock-still in her place. “I do hope that you can forgive me.” It was a tedious routine really, but Gakushuu had found after years of research that being ‘humble’ was apparently the easiest way to gain the respect of elders. People younger than Gakushuu could be sold on her in a heartbeat just from her looks, but those older than her often seemed to view her as nothing more than a pretentious child, although that was more based on Gakushuu’s family than the girl herself.

 

Again, Gakushuu was torn from her thoughts when a laugh sparked up in front of her. Glancing up from beneath her eyebrows, she took in the view of Akabane’s upended face, which was crumpled up in sheer amusement. Akabane didn’t even seem to be trying to hide the fact that she found the sight before her so hilarious, as one snort after the other came from her body. When Gakushuu’s expression slipped from surprised to mildly irritated, she only seemed to be stoking the fire, as crackling laughter erupted from Akabane’s mouth. Her hands clapped wildly in front of her face while her body shook, and Gakushuu found it difficult to understand just how her strange new roommate was somehow staying in place.

 

After a few heaving breaths and some botched attempts at suppressing snickers, Akabane recovered her slick exterior. “Ah, Asano-chan, you’re so funny!” Gakushuu’s throat tightened at the lax grin that had suddenly come to be on Akabane’s face, and she turned away quickly. Once Akabane seemed to have ascertained that Gakushuu was not going to respond, she took the DS and left Gakushuu to walk back to her bed and unpack.

 

Through peripheral vision, Gakushuu watched as Akabane unfolded her gangly legs and flipped off of the wardrobe. In the second it took her to do so, Gakushuu confirmed two facts in her mind: gravity is not always a reliable force, and skirts are awfully impractical garments.

 

“Akabane-senpai, where do you suggest I store my toiletries?” Gakushuu lifted her toothbrush and miscellaneous bathroom objects, holding them up to show her roommate.

 

“Hm? Oh, woah, we have the same toothbrush!” Akabane exclaimed with a grin. Gakushuu blinked once, twice, and then a third time, before processing exactly what Akabane had said. Before Gakushuu could even begin uttering a reply, the older girl hopped into the minimal en-suite bathroom, then reappeared a moment or two later with a toothbrush in hand. “I can’t use normal toothbrushes, since I have sensitive teeth, so my parents picked this up for me one time when they went to America.” Akabane turned the toothbrush in her hand, observing it as she ran her thumb over the grooves in the handle.

 

“Your parents have been to America?” Gakushuu asked curiously, deciding to ignore Akabane’s peculiar behaviour throughout the rest of her speech. Breaking out of her toothbrush-induced trance, Akabane nodded somewhat enthusiastically. “Impressive.” Akabane smiled, then reached out to take Gakushuu’s toiletry bag from her hand.

 

“Here, I can put these with mine in the sink cupboard,” she said, moving so that Gakushuu could see where she was gesturing. “Make sure we don’t get our toothbrushes mixed up, though!” With a mere glance over the large clumps of toothpaste sticking to Akabane’s toothbrush, Gakushuu assured both herself and Akabane that she knew which was which.

 

When Akabane had finished setting Gakushuu’s toiletries up in the bathroom, she strolled back into the room and flopped onto her bed, lifting her DS. Having just finished unpacking her clothing and school supplies, Gakushuu sat at her desk, placing various notebooks and worksheets in front of her. Clicking her pen and setting the nib onto a fresh page, Gakushuu prepared to begin her studies, so that she could get ahead before classes started. 

 

However, that plan went haywire once a high-spirited tune picked up from across the room. After a few seconds of the jingle repeating its clashing ‘melody,’ a female voice began singing along in a language that Gakushuu couldn’t quite understand. Either that, or the language didn’t exist, because it certainly sounded like gibberish. 

 

Though her eyebrow twitched slightly, Gakushuu only shot a discreet glance over her shoulder. There, Akabane was lay with her long legs in some twisted position. Truth be told, Gakushuu would’ve felt some sympathy for the girl with such giraffe-like limbs, if it weren’t for the music playing obnoxiously loud on the object in her hand. Akabane herself was smashing buttons at some unconceivable pace, and Gakushuu could only imagine the poor state of the buttons with the force that Akabane pushed them with.

 

“Aha!” Akabane yelled in glee. “I did it!” Removing the DS in front of her face, the redhead spotted Gakushuu watching her, and spun her screen round so that the younger girl could see it. Some strange, animated animal was stood in the centre of the screen, a microphone set before her. “I won the singing contest and now I’m gonna be the mayor!”

 

_Because that’s how politics work,_ Gakushuu thought, her expression deadpan. It quickly smoothed into a pleasant smile afterwards though, as she recollected the advice in her ‘Get The Respect YOU Deserve!’ book. “Sounds great,” she said, turning back to her studies. Then, on a second thought, she reached over for the earplugs on her bedside table. 

 

_Welcome back, my tiny junior school saviours,_ she greeted them mentally, then stuck them in her ears. _Get ready for another tough year._

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't update this too often? IDK, I'll probably pick it up more once I finish my other fic.


End file.
